The Second choice
by everlastingword
Summary: Sonny monroe... always the second best. Her sister Tawni Monroe is getting married to Chad dylan Cooper. But circumstances force Chad and Sonny together. Will Chad be able to accept the second best? Moreover will sonny rise to be THE BEST for chad?
1. Always second best

**My first multi chapter channy story... don't be too harsh... lolz. Inspired from an old film :D **

**I own SWAC and sterling knight's my secret boyfriend... like thats gonna happen so unfortunately i own nothing... :(**

* * *

Sonny monroe inhaled a deep breath and sighed. For the 5th time - and she had been counting- the door bell had chimed through the whole house and no one had bothered. Again. Groaning loudly she uncrossed her legs and placed the old withering copy of 'Othello' on her side table. Slipping her feet inside the scooby doo slippers, she tightened her pony tail. Her bench glasses slid further down her nose and she groaned hearing the door bell chime again. "Alright... hold your horses." Muttering to herself, Sonny glided swiftly down the marble staircase and pulled apart the oak wood door.

"Hey Sonny, how you doing?" Chad dylan cooper stood at the door.

"I am good. Tawni's up in her room." Sonny replied swiftly closing the door again.

"Thanks."

And that was about as much conversation the two ever had. Sonny watched his figure retreat and head upstaries. His leather jacket disappeared into tawni's door - hard to miss with the big pink T on it - and follwing a loud giggle, their mother stepped out shaking her head, chuckling. Sonny failed to even smile as she raced up to her room again. Swifly locking the door behind her she settled down on her hammock between her balcony doors, with the book resting on her chest.

_This was Sonny monroe. Sonny... not the best of names you could pick for her. Its wasn't like she wasn't happy with her life or anything. This was just Sonny. Tawni was 3 years older than sonny, turned 24 just last week. A sister.. just for namesake. They two had been close in the past but nothing lasts forever. For the two siblings, being born into a hollywood royalty family had its advantages. Too many of them to be honest. Connie and Matt Monroe. Yesteryears's hearthrobs. Their daughters wasn't by far any least. Well one of them wasn't. Tawni monroe. It didn't take much for her feet to be lifted of the ground. Following her parents's footsteps Tawni had had fame since she could read the world. Ads, beauty pagents, shows, movies and well just about anything. If you were an outsider, monroe family had 3 members, Matt Monroe, Connie Monroe and Tawni Monroe. _

_And then there was Sonny Monroe. Famous.. nah? Pretty... oh she is but not to anyone yet? Existed only for the few people that knew her. Always living in the shadows. Connie was always too busy taking care of Tawni and her carrear that the one always waiting was just left waiting. The only was Sonny could ever call being close to was her father Matt Monroe. Matt knew sonny, always the second one. Never first. He encouraged her to do what she wanted. She didn't want to join hollywood. She didn't have to. Ofcourse Connie was outraged, but deep down she knew she didn't have what it took it in her. So, Sonny did everything normal. _

_Yh about as much normal as you can get when you have 3 massive hollywood names living in the same house as you. Sonny never spoke much. Besides pouring her heart out to her father whenever she had time, or rather whenever he had time. She didn't mind. even though he was away for long whiles as well, shooting, promoting and then more shooting. _

_Sonny was doing her final year in University for a english degree. Reading was her passion. Even as a kid it doesn't take long to realize where you aren't wanted. Sonny devoured book after another leading all the way to her doing a degree in it. She would graduate in 2 months. Not that anyone else besides her was looking forward to it. _

Opening her eyes, Sonny looked around to see the room filled with orange. eying the blinking red numbers on her bedside, she realized she had slept through the night. It was getting to 6.30 am. Groaning she headed to the shower. She adjusted her glasses on the tip of her nose, then took them off and placed them on the sink. Tying her hair into a loose bun she Slipped out of her nike bottoms and loose tee and stood under the shower. Her thoughts wandered to tawni. Another day of 'sisterly bonding'. Connie had persuaded them to spend the time they had left together. Today they were heading for tawni's dress trail. Yh.. Tawni was getting married... to 'the love of her life'...

Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**ta da... soo whatdya think? ;P Be honest. should i continue. expect loads of channy and Drama :D**

**Please leave me reviews if you want me to continue "/ lolz**

**everlastingword / rv**


	2. Runaway Bride

**Chapter 2 folks. Thankyou to the 2 people that reviewed and all those of you who favourited the story and added alerts.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Do let me know how you found it. Pleassssseeee review and another ****chapter will be up in couple of hours.**

* * *

Sonny crept out of the shower gently. Her body hidden with the wide plush towel that coiled around her. She stod infront of her wardrobe and pulled out faded blue slouch denims. Slipping it on, her hands found a loose micky mouse tee. She brushed her hair into a loose pony tail and rested her bench glasses on top of her nose. Slipping out of her room she saw tawni step out of hers in clothes completly polar to her own. The epitome of glamour.

"You ready sonny?" Tawni asked with a giggle. Normally she would never even spare a glance at her but the wedding was finally showing a nice side of her.

All sonny did was nod as she followed tawni to her covertible.

"Mom its totally gorgeous!" Twani giggled into her phone, twirling in her wedding gown. Her loose curls falling around her shoulders as sonny smiled genuinely for the first time that day. It wasn't like sonny disliked tawni, it was just that she didn't particularly like her either. But she couldn't wish bad for her sister. especially if she was getting married to the 'love of her life'.

Sonny walked around the shop and her eyes fell on the prefect dress. Unlike tawni's it wasn't long. It had 2 thin straps and ended just on top the knees. It was plain but thats what sonny admired. unlike tawni's it wasn't covered in seqiens. It was just.. well so sonny.

Sonny smiled again, as her lips crooked up into a near smile.

Sonny wanted to fall in love.. she wanted that perfect someone. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life lonely. Alas... no one understood.

Days turned in weeks, and weeks flew by and the wedding day approached. Sonny had only seen Chad dylan cooper a number of times since then and that was only when he came to see tawni. Sonny thought it was just a figment of her imgaination, but tawni had been acting, well weird in the past week. The grin that had been pasted on her face since Chad proposed had been getting wiped off slowly. She hadn't even seen tawni since this morning.

Clicking out of her thoughts she saw chad standing at the altar in a black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie. Sonny hated to admit it, but out of all the men she had encountered in her life, he was the dashing one. Not that she had any expeirience anyways. Even at 22, she had never had a serious relationship. Sonny couldn't opne up to people. Just couldn't.

Besides what would a guy like chad see in a woman like her. He was hollywood royalty, just like everyone in her family - apart from her- and she, a final year english degree student.

Stading at the garden entrance, in her peach off shoulder brides maid dress. sonny couldn't help but admire what a beautiful day it had turned out to be. Sunshine and clear blue skies. The guests had all settled in around their reserved under-the-sunshine-with-wine-and-nibbles seats as sonny felt a warm breeze sweep past her bare legs.

Suddenly she felt concious. Never in her life had she felt she revealed. So out of place. Suddenly she felt like sobbing her heart out. Why couldn't it be like her world. For once everything be how she wanted it? All she wanted to do was to run sawy, slip into her slouch denims and tees, and to lock herself in her sanctuary of a room.

Suddenly her hand was being grabbed as she felt herself being pulled across the grass. Turning to recognize the form, she didn't realize when had Chad dylan cooper walked across the aisle and was grabbing her away from the ceromony.

He let go of her arm and sonny could see the red fingerprints on her arm. He had brought her inside the building where the reception was going to take place. Sonny could see her parents and chad's mother, cathy standing behind him.

Chad grabbed her arm again and yanked her towards him.

"Where's Tawni?" His teeth gritted and his peircing blue eyes bore into her browns.

Sonny couldn't think. Suddenly her mind was clouded over as she registered probably the first sentence chad had said to her apart from the 'hello's' and 'thankyou's.

"What do you mean where is she?" Sonny barely whimped out the words.

"You sister is missing on her wedding day!!" His voice rose and couple of octaves higher as he sonny whimpered beneath his hold.

* * *

**Well?? lolz... story will pick up pace from here. Constructive critisism welcome.. :D**

**everlastingword / rv**


End file.
